


No Drama, Just Love

by yonieminnie



Series: The World Needs More Yutae [38]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Actors, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 12:31:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17981381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yonieminnie/pseuds/yonieminnie
Summary: Taeyong couldn't hide his jealousy whenever Jaehyun kisses Yuta in front of the camera.





	No Drama, Just Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! :)))

 

"'Til the day I die, I will always love you. Always remember that." Jaehyun caressed Yuta's cheek and slowly leaned forward.

"I love you too..." Said Yuta who followed the other's movement and closed his eyes. Their distance closed, Jaehyun enjoying the kiss and deepening it. The kiss lasted a few minutes until they separated, eyes never leaving each other.

"Cut."

They heard the director's call and they both stood up just to pat each other's back, saying good job.

"I didn't know you're a great kisser, hyung." Jaehyun said and offered the elder a bottle of water. "Taeyong hyung is so lucky."

"I get that a lot." He laughs. "So... see you on the next shooting, Jae."

"Yeah.. see you too next time, hyung!" Yuta left the shooting place earlier than expected since he promised Taeyong that they'll be going somewhere else to eat.

 

 

 

Yuta married Taeyong two years ago. They met when they starred together in a movie where Taeyong earned a lot of awards. During the shoot, Taeyong asked Yuta to be his boyfriend. Who is Yuta to decline him? Taeyong, is not only a prestigious actor, he's also the most handsome, kind, humble, smart, perfect.. good in bed person that Yuta had ever seen. He has a huge crush on him ever since he's still new in the industry.

Their relationship got even more stronger when they revealed it to the public. The fans loved their chemistry and even urge them to get married soon. It did happened when Taeyong kneeled down in front of Yuta one night during the awarding of Yuta's best actor in one prestigious awards show. The public were surprised with Taeyong's proposal making them the most popular and unforgettable couple in the acting industry.

Yuta could't sleep that night. He felt that he's the luckiest person on earth: having the award of best actor for the first time and saying yes to his love of his life.

 

 

 

"Yuta..." The said name turned his head around to look a his caller. "....I hate this.. you were so intimate with him.. I just.. I can't watch it anymore." Taeyong said while giving his phone to his husband.

"What do you mean?" Yuta asked, receiving the phone from him. He saw the clip and laughed. "Oh this? Jaehyun is such a great actor. He kisses me very well...we matched so much and I think we--" Yuta noticed Taeyong's glare to the phone. He stood up and walked close to him.

"What's the matter?"

"..you matched so well.. great kisser?"

"Tae.."

"Did you enjoy it?"

"What enjoy? What are you talking about?" Yuta knew where this is leading to. Taeyong is sulking and getting red. He regretted saying those words in front of him but they're just acting, right? He's an actor and compliments are great to make his partner, Jaehyun, motivated.

"...are you jealous?" Yuta teased. Taeyong gave his husband an eyeroll and sulked inside the kitchen. Yuta followed him there, watching him throw the ingredients inside the pot.

"Why would I be jealous?"

"You're literally throwing the poor chicken inside. Calm down, Taeyong. We're just acting." Yuta couldn't help it but to stand behind Taeyong and give him a back hug. Taeyong froze. He slowly calmed his mind and heart down.

"Hey.. I'm sorry if I made you like this. If Jaehyun is great, you're the best...don't be jealous. I married you." Yuta slowly giving Taeyong's neck with kisses. "You're the only one who matches me in so many ways. You're the best kiss that I have, the best hug, best dance, best date, best... sex... you're the best husband ever."

Taeyong turned around and give in to Yuta's hug. He tighten his hold on his arm and gave him a few kisses on his shoulder too.

"I'm sorry for being this immature. I'm not used to him... he's new and good looking too.. I'm scared to lose you."

"You will never lose me. I'm always here for you okay?" Taeyong faces Yuta and kissed him passionately. Yuta smiled as they kissed, his marriage to Taeyong will always be the best decision he made in his life.

 

Yuta squealed when he felt arms on his legs as his husband carried him inside their room. "Taeyong! Turn the stove off first!"

"Already did...now let me remind you the best sex that you're talking about."

 

 

 

Next morning, Yuta entered the shooting place, limping.. all thanks to Taeyong and his jealousy.

 

 


End file.
